Stories of the Flock Through Music
by MyNameIsCAL
Summary: A compilation of short stories with music. I thought it would be much nicer to put these little stories together. POVs will cycle through the flock. Each chapter is a story, so chapters are unrelated unless stated otherwise.
1. Chapter 1 Whatsername

**NOTE: This is a collection of songfics. None of them are related, unless stated otherwise. I figured instead of making a bunch of different one-shot songfics as a bunch of separate stories, I would put them together, as they're easier to keep track of and there won't be a thousand stories on my profile. As always, I do not own the characters of Maximum Ride, nor the songs. Thank you James Patterson and to the artists of the songs I use.**

* * *

**Whatsername**

MyMyNameIsCAL

Song by Green Day

**This takes place after the newest Maximum Ride Book, "Fang"**.

-Fang's POV, Ten Years Later-

_Thought I ran into you down on the street,  
Then it turned out to only be a dream,_

It seems like these days, all I do is think about you, Max. Wherever you are. I miss you, I really do. I still love you, but you'll never know that.

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs,_

I've tried to erase you from my mind, tried to make it in these hard times, but the world is pushing me, pushing me to the edge. Sometimes I create a lie in my head, that it was you and not me that walked away.

_She went away and then I took a different path,  
I remember the face, but I can't recall the name,  
Now I wonder how whatshername has been..._

But I wonder, where have you been? If you're out there still, if some evil scientists hasn't tracked you down and hurt you. I try not to think about it, but it's a possibility. Living alone, living on the streets, you can count on anything.

_Seems that she disappeared without a trace,  
Did she ever marry ole whatshisface,_

When people ask me why I'm so lonely, those people I meet at bars late at night, I lie and tell them I was abandoned, and give them a sad little story. And if I ever survive the next ten years, and find you on that cliff, if you haven't married, oh, I forget his name now, maybe it was Dylan or something, I'll marry you, ask you right there the first thing I see you. One day, I'll get a ring.

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs,  
She went away and then I took a different path,  
I remember the face, but I can't recall the name,  
Now I wonder how whatshername has been...  
_

And I'll find an old, wet alleyway to reminisce. Your smell, it's fading from my nose, your lips parted mine a long time ago. But I miss you, I miss you…

_Remember, whatever,  
It seems like forever ago!  
Remember, whatever,  
It seems like forever ago!_

The days blur. I keep track of them though, even though they're all the same. Do I secretly hope that I'll make it ten more years like this? Yes, I do, I hope I'll find you again. But our relationship, it was dangerous for us, for the flock. In another place and time, this al would have worked out.

_The regrets are useless,  
In my mind,  
She's in my head,  
I must confess!  
The regrets are useless,  
In my mind,  
She's in my head,_

But there's no point in beating myself up. For a while, I went around helping people. I still do. I can't help, I can't help protect the flock, but you've got Dylan, and maybe he does belong, and he deserves a chance because those scientists, they messed with him too. I will let go of you, someday, when I figure out that I might never see you again.

_From so long ago!  
(Go... go... go... go...)  
(Go... go... go... go... go...)_

Sometimes I run, trying to run away from my own thoughts, my own memories. I'm not crazy enough to do anything stupid though, don't you worry. I've written a thousand letters to you in the dark. I keep them in my coat pocket so maybe I don't ever see you again, they'll get to you. And if I do find you ten years from now, you can read them and understand everything I went through. Maybe you'd be proud of me.

_And in the darkest night,  
If my memory serves me right,  
I'll never turn back time!  
Forgetting you, but not the time!_

But what's done is done, I'm sure you'd agree. I probably left you in a fog, but you've moved on, maybe bitter, maybe angry at me. For now, I'll just remember that all those years together, I wouldn't trade the world for them, but it's time I stopped getting caught up in what has been. I'm sure you'd understand…

* * *

**I was jamming out to some Green Day, playing the new Green Day Rock Band, and I was thinking about the ending of "Fang". He didn't just leave Max without a purpose, so I figured he was going out there, helping the people he had heard about on his blog/website or whatever. So that's what I'm alluding to by him helping people. **

**Anyway, this is the first in a series of random songfics I'll be doing. Eventually, I'll read back at these when I need a new story idea. I hope you liked it and that the idea of having a story compiled of different songfics will stick.**

**Tell me what you think. If you've got an idea for a song I should use, or maybe an idea, as always, don't hesitate to tell me. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**}MyNameIsCAL{**


	2. Chapter 2 Collide

**Stories of the Flock Through Music: Collide**

By MyNameIsCAL

Song by Howie Day

-Fang's POV-

**This is sort of Fang's thoughts to Max. It's really like his thinking about leaving Max, I guess. But interpret it however you'd like, I'm just hoping it makes sense, haha! Right, and you're probably thinking about the last one and saying "Hey! This should go before the other songfic!" And you'd be thinking correctly, but I wasn't thinking about this song until I just recently started to play it, so I guess I'll just have to respond and shrug and say to you, "Oh well. It's not meant to be in order or be related anyways."**

**Well, thanks for reading my babbling that probably just confused you more. Thank you Howie Day for this song!**

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you_

It's another beautiful morning, the sun coming up over the mountains, as you sleep against me. But the sun rise isn't as nearly as beautiful as you, Max.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

The way things are going, it's been tough for you and me. I haven't been the best at saying things, you know? You're ready to pour your heart out and I'm, well, I'm just me I guess, and I've never been the one to scream out, "Here I am, World! This is me!" I'd much rather take your hand and run off with you somewhere, someplace away from all the struggle.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide_

All this bad stuff has happened to us, but look how we ended up, together. Through the hurt and the pain, everything, it ends up okay in the end. I have you and you have me and we have the flock and the flock has each other. We're family, in more ways than one.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind_

I'll always be the silent guy I guess. Remember that day you kissed me on the beach, right in front of the entire flock, just because you thought I was going to die or something? Well, I'm glad I'm okay, and I'm sorta glad you did kiss me. Or when you spent the whole time when Dr. M was operating on you telling me how you loved me? That was, well, it made me think, and you know, I'd like to look back and smile at that. But to think that you're always thinking about me, it makes me wonder if I think about you enough. I wonder if I do enough for you, to show you how I feel.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find you and I collide_

We get ahead of ourselves, and we stumble and fumble through our relationship, not just between you and me, but with the rest of the flock. I know that there's no one better than you to get us back to where we should be, even if that means going on without me.

_Don't stop here_

But I've been thinking, a lot. I need to go, to get away, to let you and the flock grow, to continue on without us getting in the way. Without me putting you in danger and letting that put everyone else in danger.

_I lost my place_

You and I, maybe in a different place and time, would have worked out great. I'll miss you.

_I'm close behind_

And wherever you are, I'll always be thinking about you. In my heart, you'll always be with me.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find you and I collide_

You'll probably hate me, after I go, after all the time we've enjoyed together. Leaving will be like leaving half of me behind, but with the half I leave of myself, I take part of you, and it'll make me stronger, for the better, until we meet again.

_You finally find you and I collide  
You finally find you and I collide_

Inevitably, I know it, we'll have to meet each other again, and when we do, I'll be ready for whatever you have to throw at me, whatever swear word or insult you want to scream. But when we meet again, I think we'll both realize something about ourselves, and about each other, and maybe, just maybe, we'll be ready for each other for real.

* * *

**You know, I forced myself to go back and read Fang's letter. I absolutely cannot stand that better, because if you catch me on an off day when I've been thinking too much, I let that letter get to me, and well, yeah, it makes me want to cry sometimes. It's funny how attached you get to fictional things, isn't it? I'm not the only insane one, right?**

**OF COURSE Fang has his thing saying that he doesn't know if he'll ever see any of them again, but you know, this is me, hoping for the best, trying to make Fang believe he will see them again. Haha, right, I'm crazy. This is like such a fantasy. Ahhh…This is why I should stop myself from rambling.**

**Well, thanks for reading. I'll have a new songfic up here next week probably. Oh, and for those of you who are starting summer break, ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3 Brick

**Stories of the Flock Through Music: Brick **

By MyNameIsCAL

Song by Ben Folds Five

**After FANG. Move to the future. Dylan and Max find themselves knee deep in a relationship that Max feels is not right. When the irreversible happens, Dylan realizes something. The original song, written by Ben Folds and Darren Jessee (Ben Folds Five drummer) about Ben Folds' high school girlfriend and how they had to go through abortion. **

-Dylan's POV-

_6am day after Christmas  
I throw some clothes on in the dark_

Here we are, far from where things should be. Max was right. Those people that created me, along with Jeb, they lied.

_The smell of cold  
Car seat is freezing  
The world is sleeping  
I am numb_

It's barely morning, but we're in New York City, far from where the rest of the flock is. I convinced her to get away now that Fang's been gone for five years. Now that we had time to ourselves.

_Up the stairs to her apartment  
She is balled up on the couch_

"Max, are you ready?" I ask her.

She looks up at me. "Let's go."

I let her lead me out of the apartment and we make our way into my car. She says nothing as we head towards the hospital.

_Her mom and dad went down to Charlotte  
They're not home to find us out__  
And we drive  
Now that I have found someone  
I'm feeling more alone  
Than I ever have before_

Max was supposed to be the one. I loved her, or at least I thought I did. She was special in so many ways. And now that she's pregnant with my child, I realized how wrong this all was. I had gotten ahead of myself, wrapped up in what I wanted, what I thought I was supposed to do, but not what I needed or what was best for Max.

_She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly  
Off the coast and I'm headed nowhere  
She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly_

Last night on the phone, all she did was cry. I felt like I was drowning in her pain. We would have been better off staying with the others. I should have listened to them. I should have listened to Max. How did we let ourselves get this far?

_They call her name at 7:30  
I pace around the parking lot  
Then I walk down to buy her flowers  
And sell some gifts that I got_

I'm not family so they don't tell me and I leave her there. The doctor knows I'm the father of the life we will be taking away. Max is too fragile, too mentally unstable to deal with it. As much as the both of us wanted to save it, we knew we couldn't. The life we lived was not one for a child.

The waiting room seems colder than outside, so I go to the parking lot, snow now falling, the sun nowhere in sight. I watch my breath and lean against my car, feeling lightheaded.

_Can't you see  
It's not me you're dying for  
Now she's feeling more alone  
Than she ever has before_

The truth was that Max was still in love with Fang, wherever he was. Those nights we had spent together, talking, promising each other that we'd stick it out to the end, she was really wishing I was Fang, and I would never be him.

_She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly  
Off the coast and I'm headed nowhere  
She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly_

This was always a train wreck waiting to happen. I remember sitting in the hospital weeks ago with Max, wondering what could be wrong with her. They told her she was pregnant.

_As weeks went by  
It showed that she was not fine  
They told me, "son, it's time to tell the truth"_

And I confessed to the doctor it was me.

_She broke down, and I broke down  
Cause I was tired of lying_

We weren't living reality. I remember crying when I was alone, no one to talk to. How was I supposed to live with this?

_Driving back to her apartment  
For the moment we're alone  
Yeah she's alone  
I'm alone  
Now I know it  
_

But after this, we had no one. Or at least I wouldn't. There was no way I could ever show my face to the flock, Max's flock. Maybe she was ashamed too. Whatever the future had in store for us, it wasn't going to be us together.

I say goodbye to Max after helping her into her apartment. She says goodbye back and closes the door. For a while, I stand there, and then I walk away, wondering if Max will last another fifteen years.

_She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly  
Off the coast and I'm headed nowhere  
She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly_

* * *

**In no way do I support abortion. But I listened to this song, wondering how Ben Folds might have felt, that he was brave enough to write this song and actually tell his fans what it's about. It inspired me.**

**And I know these songfics don't seem as great as my stories, but it's a little break for me from writing my stories. They're something I can write in a short span of time and not get too attached to what's going on, nothing too complicated to figure out.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Temporary Fix

**Stories of the Flock Through Music: A Temporary Fix**

By MyNameIsCAL

_A Temporary Fix_ – Song by The Henry Clay People

**Lyrics for this are not posted on the internet at the time I posted this. There could be slight errors, but I did a pretty good job at trying to listen to it a few times.**

**If you've read my story, **_**Second Chances?**_** this sort of parallels what Max is feeling when she's struggling to fix her relationship with Fang. I'm not sure exactly where this would fit in, but I'd like to say this songfic is a companion to **_**Second Chances?**_

**Of course if you haven't read **_**Second Chances?**_** then all you really need to know is that Fang is a recovering drug addict after being in a job with the FBI and tracking down drug dealers, divorced from Max who realizes divorcing Fang was a mistake. She wants Fang back in her life, but Fang doesn't want to hurt her again.**

**And Alex, who I mention a couple times here, is their daughter.**

-Max's POV-

_We are damaged kids_

_We are damaged but we are good_

_I know I waited longer than I should_

_To come around_

For a lifetime to anyone, we've seen more than we should have, we've been put through more than any person should have ever been put through.

But Fang, you've been through more than any of us have, and I know you started out with good intentions. Then you see people who are suffering, maybe even more than we have because we turned out okay. I should have made an intervention earlier, but maybe I was naïve.

And then I jumped too fast, giving you those divorce papers. You needed me, and you needed Alex, but I kept her away from you. I was angry at you, even though this was my fault too. Fang, you've always been there for me, but I left you when you needed me the most.

_There's something we lack_

_Something you lack about the fourth of July_

_Let's meet back then _

_And see if time will change our minds_

_Will change our minds_

Sometimes I wish I could go back and change things. It starts with wondering if I should have stopped you from taking the job, or told you to retire from work to spend time around Alex after she was born, or even when I knew you were having problems, I should have confronted you. I was in denial. Not having to deal with scientists and saving the world gave me a false sense of security. We're not invincible after all.

_If you're leaving_

_It's just a temporary fix_

_To a love that we just can't kick_

And now that you're out of the hospital, now that you're around more, you want to push me away. You're afraid to hurt me even though when it's me that's hurt you. Leaving me, leaving Alex, it won't fix anything, not permanently anyway. In the end, we'll just be left with more emotional pain than when we started. Sure the flock is a little upset with you, but we'll make it through.

_Now that we are_

_A little older since the last time_

_A little older since the last time I suppose_

_We'll know what's right_

Let's go back, let's get married, and we can start over for Alex's sake. We can piece things back together with the flock and make amends. They'll forgive, I know they will because I want to forgive you, and I want to apologize.

_We'll change our minds_

_If you're leaving_

_It's just a temporary fix_

_To a love that we just can't kick_

I love you, Fang, and I know that you love me, more than anything in the world. That's why you want to get away from, that's why you want to leave me. But even though you're not here with me now, we still have that connection, and it's one that'll follow us forever, whether you stick around or not.

_And we were halfway_

_Between a comeback and a fight_

I'm not afraid to get hurt, Fang. I need you, I love you, and Alex does too. You want to fight me, then fight me, but I'll always be here for you.

_But nothing's ever felt so right_

_But nothing's ever felt so right_


End file.
